


The Lion and the Panther

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Pining, Sparring, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Skyhold, and in the midst of delivering reports, Jim catches a marvelous sight. Two glorious wildcats, on the prowl.





	The Lion and the Panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/gifts).



> Second place giveaway prize!

He was a simple lad, grew up in a simple town full of simple people. But he was sure of one thing. He could travel the land a thousand times over, and never see a creature more magnificent than Commander Cullen Rutherford.

Jim was supposed to be delivering reports to Sister Leliana, or was it Lady Josephine? He couldn’t really remember. All that he remembered was emerging from the healer’s tent and laying his eyes on the Commander, carved out of honey and gold, instructing the new recruits how to properly handle a sword in the new sparring rink the Inquisitor had built in the upper courtyard. Maker’s breath the Commander was a lion. A beautiful, majestic lion. He had the prowess of one too, and he certainly had the ability to roar like one. Jim found that out yesterday morning when he was delivering reports to the Commander’s office. The Commander must have been wrestling or something with the Inquisitor, because he heard both of their voices from above, as well as a few cries and murmurs of “oh Maker.”

Cullen’s second, Rylen, must have found their wrestling match in his quarters amusing, because he kept casting looks over at Cullen and asking questions about how good the match was.

“Good,” Cullen responded, trying to hide his grin. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have this conversation in front of the recruits?”

“Ah come on mate, everyone knows about you and the Inquisitor!”

“Rylen,” Cullen stated in a strong and clear voice that would make Andraste weep. “Maybe you should make sure the recruits are prepared for a real fight.”

“Aye mate,” Rylen replied knowingly in his thick Starkhaven accent.

Jim took his time to observe Rylen. There was no doubt about it. Rylen was equally as magnificent as Cullen. However, whereas Cullen was a lion, then that must have meant that Rylen was a panther. He was strong and agile with facial tattooing that gave him the appearance of a wildcat. Sometimes it was hard to tear his eyes away from Cullen, which was why Jim typically lavished all of his affection on the lion, but staring at Rylen, with his curly brown hair unkempt, and skin darkened by the sun as mischievous brown eyes surveyed the recruits…

Jim didn’t know who on earth to look at.

“Why should we trust you two anyway? Have you even seen a real fight?”

The clanking of swords ceased as all eyes turned to the lone recruit whose voice had piped up. A younger lad with red hair and freckles. Jim recognized him. He was in the tavern the other night, making terrible bets at Wicked Grace. His name was Luca.

“Has commander Cullen seen a real fight?” Rylen bellowed, flabbergasted at the brazen comment. “Haven’t you heard of this little thing called Kirkwall? This man bravely fought by the side of the Champion and defended the city.”

Jim turned to Cullen, who was scratching the back of his neck, as he often did when he was embarrassed. “Rylen…” Cullen began, “it’s not necessary to…”

“Have you been in a real fight?” Luca suddenly demanded from Rylen.

Now Rylen was completely bemused. “Have I been in a real fight? I was there at the Starkhaven riots, thank you very much. Half of that city still stands because of the retinue of men I led.”

“Why are you questioning their abilities anyway?”

Everyone seemed to turn to Jim, who suddenly felt very red and molty. Realizing that now was not the time to back down, he walked over to the insipid recruit.

“And you are?” the Luca challenged.

“James. And you should not refer to Commander Cullen like that. Or Ser Rylen. Commander Cullen is one of the bravest knights in Thedas, and Ser Rylen just as strong. You should have some respect!”

Rylen nodded approvingly while Cullen shifted, a hand through his hair. “Uh…James, maybe…”

Luca cut Cullen off. “If you two are so strong, why don’t you show us all what you’re made of?”

The courtyard was filled with a collective “ _ohhhhhhhh_ ” as both Rylen and Cullen stared, ho-humming at each other.

“Well?” Luca demanded again. “Show us what all you can do!”

Something happened in Jim’s loins when Cullen smirked at Rylen, and Rylen smirked right back.

“Captain,” Cullen began, his hand on the hilt of his sword, drawing it from the sheath. “Nothing wrong with a bit of fun, is there?”

The recruits cleared the ring as Rylen and Cullen made their way in, Rylen beckoning Cullen to enter first in a grand flourish of his hand. Cullen entered, reaching for a discarded shield as Rylen drew his blade and sauntered forward.

“No shield Rylen?”

“I don’t need a shield to dodge your attacks. You can see them a day in advance.”

There was another sound of “ _ohhh_ ” from the onlookers as Cullen tsked at his captain.

“On the count of three, begin,” Jim heard another recruit, Aedan say. “One, two…three!”

On three their swords clanked against each other, again and again. Cullen moving this way and that way while Rylen attempted to parry. Jim watched in awestruck wonder as Cullen moved like the lion he was, using his shield to deflect Rylen’s attacks right on point and cue. While the lion deflected the panther moved with adept agility, prowling, stalking, waiting for his prey, trying to draw the lion out.

“Ten silver Rylen wins,” Neria, another recruit, whispered in Jim’s ear, but Jim heard nothing, but the grunts and groans the lion and panther were making. He heard nothing but the purrs.

A collective gasp escaped the audience as Cullen was brought to the ground. “He’s falling!” Aedan exclaimed.

“He’s already fallen dingbat!”

“Some commander we have here…” Luca scoffed.

“Why…you!” Jim smacked him with that report he was supposed to deliver. “He’ll make a comeback, I’m sure of it!”

Just then, Rylen pointed his blade at Cullen. “Well,” Rylen said in his Starkhaven accent, the words drawing out. Rather…sensually. “Looks like someone should surrender now.”

Mischief was in the amber. Jim knew what was happening. The lion was ready to take his revenge on the panther.

There was a loud CLANK, and without warning, Cullen dropped his shield, and with another loud CLANK, Rylen’s sword was knocked right out of his hand.

“Oh!” Rylen exclaimed. “Someone’s playing dirty!”

“He is playing dirty!” Luca scoffed. “Does he have any honor?”

“The Commander has more honor than you can ever dream!” Jim retorted. “It’s as he always says. Hardly at all will you find any honor in a real fight, and besides—”

“Look!”

Jim’s words stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the lion and panther pounce each other, Rylen deflecting Cullen’s incessant blade as Cullen laughed. It was becoming apparent. He was gaining the upper hand.

“Surrender!” Cullen taunted.

“Never!”

Maker’s breath it was like some sort of Avvar ritual dance by the fire, it was like watching a waltz done by some Orlesian dance masters. It was the most magnificent thing Jim had ever seen.

“Jim…why are you staring like Andraste just rose from her ashes?”

But Jim could hear nothing. He only saw Cullen, the beautiful golden lion, and Rylen, the handsome dark panther, and as Cullen drew his sword upon Rylen, fallen to the ground in a heap, the crowd roared with applause as Cullen took the place of the winner.

“Draw?” Cullen asked, the scar on his lip that Jim so longed to touched rising upward in a very satisfied smirk.

“Draw,” Rylen agreed as Cullen helped him up off the ground. Then, as the lion and panther turned toward Luca, proudly, triumphantly, Jim watched as Luca completely gaped.

“Happy?” Rylen inquired, hand on his hip as Cullen mirrored the motion, the two wildcats, standing side by side.

Oh yes, Jim was very, very happy.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Jim was watching the two share a drink in the tavern. Rylen was to Cullen’s right, and the Inquisitor sat between the two. Maker’s breath she didn’t know how lucky she was…to be between two wildcats. Caught in a Rylen and Cullen sandwich…

“Someone enjoyed sparring today, it seems,” she teased, looking between the two. “I hear that you gave Cullen a run for his money.”

“Ah I let him win,” Rylen said. “It’s not right if the commander loses to his second. By the way, who was that one recruit?”

“Luca,” Cullen said dismissively. “He’s going to the Fallow Mire.”

“No, that other recruit. Did you see him? He was staring at the two of us like he didn’t see anything as remarkable as us.”

“Oh,” Cullen said. “Jim.”

Staring from across the way, James felt his cheeks bloom with red, and his heart rate quickened.

“We’re familiar with Jim,” the Inquisitor said. “Oh, and he’s over there.”

She pointed right at him. She was pointing right at him!

“I…I…” Jim stammered. “I…”

“Don’t drop your mead!” the Inquisitor chided.

“I…I…”

“James,” Cullen called. “Come over here.”

Feeling like everyone was staring at him, Jim made his way over to where Rylen, Cullen, and the Inquisitor where. “Ugh…your worship,” Jim said. “Commander. Ser Rylen. I…uh…”

“You’re a good lad James,” Rylen said.

Jim wanted to soar.

“Most of the time,” the Inquisitor chirped, taking a sip of mead. “Except for that one time you interrupted our trebuchet calibrations on the battlements.”

“I was just delivering Sister Leliana’s report that day. I didn’t know that’s what you were discussing. I’m sorry if I interrupted the urgent calibrations. I—”

“Oh never mind,” the Inquisitor brushed off. “You’re a loyal scout Jim.”

“Loyalty goes a long way in Starkhaven,” Rylen said, patting him on the shoulder.

Jim was going to die. He was dying, gone and dead, and became buried, as right after Rylen touched him, Cullen patted him on the shoulder as well.

“Thanks for vouching for your commander,” he said.

“Anytime ser,” Jim piped. “You two should spar more often. You know…it was glorious, and magnificent, and—”

“Jim. Maybe you should go to bed bow.”

“Right Inquisitor. Right!”

When Jim went right to bed as per the Inquisitor’s orders, he dreamed of Cullen and Rylen. Two very large cats, while he was in their paws. Tampered with, toyed with…

He was a simple lad, but he knew. It was the most glorious dream anyone, anywhere ever had. Cullen and Rylen. The Ferelden lion, and the Starkhaven panther. And James. The mouse between the two.

There was nowhere else he longed to be.


End file.
